This invention relates to a motor vehicle door which is improved for reducing the aerodynamic resistance developed by the door during vehicle movement.
The structure of doors known at the present time is normally constituted by a lower part externally comprising a substantially flat continuous surface, and an upper frame which upperly surrounds a window aperture closed by a window. Said frame is normally constituted by two curved elements of U cross-section disposed with their concavity facing each other. These two elements are normally seamed together along their outer periphery, and along their inner periphery they comprise two facing flanges joined together by way of a U section, which receives a channel arranged to cooperate with the periphery of the window.
From the aforegoing description, it is apparent that in known doors, because of the fact that said channel is disposed between the flanges of elongated elements forming said frame, the window is withdrawn towards the interior of the motor vehicle relative to the outer surface of the door, and defines the base of a cavity the presence of which leads to the formation of stationary vortices during vehicle movement, which increases the aerodynamic resistance.
From the aforegoing description, it is also apparent that of the two said inner peripheral flanges of said two curved elements, one is visible from the inside and the other is visible from the outside of the vehicle, so that it is normally necessary to use two metal covering sections, an outer one and an inner one, in order to finish the appearance of the door.